Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PDP context activation and/or PDN connection for providing a scheme by providing a reason as to why only a single IP address is assigned for the PDP context activation or the PDN connection activation, the capability of the Mobile Termination for autonomously requesting a second address bearer, and the result of the second address bearer activation.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, certain methods related to PDP context activation and/or PDN connection activation were problematic due to the user equipment (UE) being split into a Mobile Termination (MT) and Terminal Equipment (TE). As such, the related art technologies do not sufficiently address such issues, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions.